Je t'aime
by LadyScatty
Summary: Série de OS qui inclut reverse crush, chat noir!Marinette, Fox!Adrian, identity reveal et plein d'autre encore !
1. Chapter 1

**Je n'ai pas honte d'admettre qu'à 21 ans, je suis fan de Miraculous : Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Thomas Astruc, je ne suis qu'une fan qui s'amuse imaginer des scnénarios farfelues.**

 **OS 1 : Reverse Crush.**

* * *

-Adrien !

Le cœur du pauvre model rata un battement lorsque deux bras –minces, mais musclés- lui entourèrent le cou par derrière. La voix appartenait à sa meilleure amie, Marinette…Qui se trouvait également être la fille dont il était complètement, éperdument, désespérément, et irrévocablement amoureux.

-Regardes, cette vidéo ! Alya l'a posté hier, c'est chat noir en train de porter secours à une vieille dame, il est si parfait !

Quant à Marinette, elle était complètement, éperdument, désespérément, et irrévocablement amoureuse de son alter-ego, le superhéros chat noir…

Parfois, Adrien en arrivait à détester chat noir.

-Parfait, répéta-t-il.

La seule raison pour laquelle, Adrien ne bégayait pas en se noyant dans les iris les plus bleus et les plus magnifiques qu'il ait jamais eu le plaisir d'admirer, était que Marinette était derrière lui et ne lui faisait pas face.

La jeune styliste en herbe continua à s'extasier devant l'altruisme, la bravoure, la gentillesse et les muscles de chat sans se rendre compte du dilemme d'Adrien.

Un jour, il jetterait par la fenêtre tout son savoir-vivre, ses manières et sa stupide conscience pour kidnapper Marinette en tant que chat et vivre dans le pêché pour le restant de leurs vies.

En attendant, il tentait de ne pas se retourner pour embrasser Marinette comme si c'était leur dernier jour sur cette terre.

-Marinette !

Adrian reconnu facilement la voix de sa camarade Alya, et ne savait pas très bien s'il devrait la remercier ou la maudire de l'interruption.

-Encore en train de fantasmer sur chat noir ? Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui le préfère à Ladybug, dit Alya lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau.

Derrière elle, son petit-ami Nino, la suivait, son éternel casque autour de son cou et sa casquette sur la tête comme à son habitude.

Marinette s'éloigna d'Adrien qui en profita pour se retourner. Il le regretta immédiatement.

Marinette était tellement mignonne ce jour-là, qu'il pouvait presque sentir la flèche de cupidon atteindre son cœur en plein dans le mille pour la énième fois.

-C'est faux, chat noir a plein de fans ! Et puis Ladybug est fan de lui ! Se défendit Marinette.

Adrien dont le visage rouge était quelque chose de normal lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Marinette faisait appel à toutes ses capacités de résistance pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son visage.

-Ladybug est amoureuse de lui, rectifia Alya.

Marinette rougit tandis qu'Adrien fronçait les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait des gens dire que Ladybug était clairement amoureuse de lui. Pour sa part, il avait des doutes. Adrien avait parfois l'impression que Ladybug avait peur de chat noir.

-J'ai toujours du mal à y croire, commenta Adrien.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Marinette en tournant ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers lui.

Adrien porta son regard sur son épaule pour pouvoir répondre.

-C'est juste…que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle a peur de lui. Elle se fige dès qu'il la touche, arrive à peine à lui parler et semble inconfortable quand…

Adrien fut interrompu par Alya et Nino qui éclatèrent de rire. Marinette qui pour une raison ou une autre rougissait semblait mortifiée et légèrement offensée.

-Ce comportement te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Chuchota Nino à Adrien.

Ce dernier préféra garder le peu de dignité qui lui rester et ne répondit pas.

-Qui au monde aurait peur de chat ?! C'est un amour ! Et puis c'est le partenaire de Ladybug. Elle a confiance en lui et…

-Mais il a le pouvoir de la malchance. Le pouvoir de destruction. Il est capable de détruire tout ce qu'il touche…Peut-être que ça lui fait peur ? Dit Adrien en baissant enfin les yeux vers la fille qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Le visage de Marinette était si doux et chaleureux que ses genoux étaient à deux doigts de se transformer en gélatine.

-C'est une énorme responsabilité. Et je suis soulagé que c'est quelqu'un d'aussi bien que chat qui a ces pouvoirs. Il ne l'utiliserait jamais pour faire du mal. C'est un vrai héro.

Adrien cru sentir son cœur tentait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il entendit vaguement Alya proposait à Marinette d'écrire un article pour le Ladyblog. Nino tapota l'épaule de son ami avec sympathie avant de suivre les filles, laissant derrière lui un model encore plus amoureux qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-Hé, gamin tu as du camembert ? Demanda la voix de Plagg, provenant de la poche de sa chemise.

* * *

 **Marichat forerver ! *_* Je n'essaye même plus de me trouver des excuses.**

 **Si vous avez des suggestion d'OS, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **mari-titi : Haha, merci ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'assume sans honte mon amour pour Miraculous Ladybug ^^ Je pourrais faire d'autres OS avec le theme reverse crush, pas forcément la suite, mais quelque chose dans le même genre.**

 **Anayastasia : Merci beaucoup ^^ Encore une fois, j'assume sans honte mon amour pour cette série (Plagg est mon animal totem) Tu es la deuxième à vouloir une suite, je pense que j'écrirais d'autres OS avec ce thème, mais pas forcément la suite.**

 **Altaryas : Oh mon Dieu, tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai ris ! MARICHAT ! MARICHAT ! Et bien, merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras les OS qui vont suivre !**

 **Disclaimer : Miraculous : Les aventures de ladybug et chat noir appartient à Thomas Astruc...et je ne suis pas Thomas Astruc.**

 **OS 2 : Fox!Nathanael.**

* * *

Chat noir et Red Fox, le tout récent superhéros de Paris, s'étaient tout de suite entendus comme larron en foire. Ils avaient trouvé chez l'autre un ami, un complice, un partenaire, quelqu'un sur qui ils pouvaient compter. Et surtout quelqu'un à qui se plaindre de leurs vies amoureuses. Chat noir était fol amoureux de leur partenaire Ladybug, Quant à Red Fox, il était complètement sous le charme d'une de ses camarades de classe dont il refusait de divulguer le nom de peur que Chat noir ne tombe amoureux d'elle.

-Je te jure, chat. Elle est parfaite ! Tellement adorable que je refuse de prendre le risque.

Chat avait beau insisté qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il trahisse sa Bugaboo, Red Fox restait intraitable sur le sujet.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Elle a de ses yeux ! Ses yeux ont un pouvoir magique, tous les garçons de ma classe ou presque ont un jour eu le béguin pour elle.

-Plus beau que ceux de ma Lady ?

Les sourcils froncés, Red répondit :

-Maintenant que j'y pense, elles ont toutes les deux des yeux bleus de la même teinte…

-Impossible. Personne n'a les yeux de ma Lady.

En parlant de Ladybug, elle restait le leader du groupe, et elle n'était pas le moins du monde exclus, mais Chat Noir et Red Fox avaient créé un lien ensemble. Et leur amour pour les jeux de mots douteux n'avait fait que solidifier cette alliance.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour les héros…jusqu'à ce que ce qu'ils découvrent l'identité de Ladybug.

Pour leur défense, c'était un accident.

Les trois porteurs de Miraculous s'étaient séparés après avoir vaincu un Akuma des plus particuliers. Damien, la victime du Papillon était un garçon gentil et poli, qui ne se fâchait jamais et qui était la dernière personne à vouloir du mal à quiconque. Mais Chloé Bourgeois avait fait pleurer sa petite-amie, tout aussi douce et gentille que lui et il avait craqué. L'akuma Damien s'était transformé en Galaad et avait jeté une Chloé scandalisée dans la Seine avant de reprendre sa vie comme si de rien était.

Ladybug et Red Fox s'étaient sentit mitigés. Galaad était tout aussi poli et charmant que Damien, sa petite-amie l'aimait toujours malgré sa tentative de meurtre et il avait soutenu jusqu'au bout que s'il restait un Akuma et que Chloé Bourgeois ne pouvait plus faire de mal alors le Papillon n'aurait plus aucune arme.

Mais Chat Noir les avait ramené à la raison et ils avaient (avec beaucoup de réluctance) sauvé la fille du maire et purifié l'Akuma qui s'était emparé de Damien.

Les trois héros s'étaient séparés mais s'étaient sans le vouloir retrouver dans la même allée pour pouvoir se retransformer à l'abri des regards.

Le chat et le renard, étant tous deux des animaux nocturnes, se repérèrent immédiatement. Ils repérèrent également Ladybug, la seule à être incapable de voir dans le noir.

-Ma La…

Chat Noir cru s'étouffer avec sa propre salive quand sa Lady se transforma sous ses yeux dans un flash de lumière rose en sa camarade de classe, la fille la plus mignonne, gentille, drôle, forte et maladroite qu'il ait jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer.

-Tu crois que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne, d'avoir considéré ce que disait Galaad ? Demanda Marinette.

Pendant un court instant de folie, Chat, dont le cerveau avait momentanément cessé de fonctionner, s'apprêtait à répondre…ou à proférer son amour…ou à la demander en mariage, mais la vue d'un kwami ressemblant énormément au sien, si ce n'est qu'il était rouge et semblait poli ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu es juste humaine, Marinette, c'est normal d'être tentée…Et puis Chloé te mènes la vie dure tous les jours en plus d'être responsable des douze derniers akumas…pour être honnête, n'importe qui aurait été tenté.

-On est loin de la maison, manges vite, je vais devoir me retransformer pour rentrer. Tout va bien Tikki ?

-Tout va bien, Marinette. C'est juste que je sens la présence de Plagg et Trixxie pas loin.

-Les kwamis de Chat Noir et Red Fox ?

-Oui. Les connaissant, ils ont sans doute encouragé leurs élus à découvrir ton identité. Tous les deux adorent causer des problèmes.

Et sous les yeux ébahis des deux garçons, Marinette se retransforma en Ladybug et utilisa son yoyo pour sauter de toit en toit, confirmant que ce n'était pas une hallucination et que ce qu'ils avaient vu était bien réel.

Marinette était Ladybug. Ladybug était Marinette.

Red Fox fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits. Trop sonné d'avoir découvert que sa partenaire n'était autre que la fille dont il était tombé amoureux, il ne savait pas très bien s'il devrait être comblé –Marinette et lui étaient partenaire !- ou déçu parce que Marinette était une héroïne et n'avait donc pas besoin qu'il soit son héros. Red Fox était sous le choc. Mais un seul coup d'œil à Chat lui montra que ce n'était rien comparé au pauvre félin.

Le bras tendu et le doigt pointé à l'endroit ou Marinette avait disparu, il avait la mâchoire tombante, une expression mi- incrédule, mi- euphorique et semblait particulièrement stupide.

-Marinette est Ladybug, Ladybug est Marinette. Marinette est ma Lady…

Red Fox sentit sa fourrure se hérisser.

-Tu te rappelles notre alliance, je t'aide avec Ladybug, tu m'aides avec la fille de ma classe ? Demanda Red Fox tout à coup.

-Oui…répondit Chat, d'un air distrait.

-Oublies. Marinette est la fille de ma classe.

Cette simple phrase réussi à faire sortir Chat de sa torpeur.

Il se retourna lentement mais de façon menaçante pour faire face à son rival. Lorsqu'il avait débuté en tant que superhéro, le renard était mince et à peine plus grand que Ladybug. En quelques mois seulement, il avait gagné en muscles et en hauteur. Il était peut-être moins musclé que Chat, mais il était tout aussi grand dorénavant et les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard plein de détermination. La guerre était déclarée.

* * *

 **Je pense peut-être faire une suite pour ce OS, j'imagine bien le timide Nathanael devenir tout à coup suave et flirter sans vergogne avec Marinette pendant que le pauvre Adrien essaye d'aligner deux mots devant elle.**

 **Mais en attendant, votez pour le prochain OS : Chat!Marinette ou Fox!Marinette ?**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Un grand merci à Eviexmetal, ShiroAkane et Ocean pour vos reviews**

 **Altaryas : Va falloir que je lise ton histoire ^^ J'ai déjà commencer à écrire la suite de l'OS précédent, j'espère que tu aimeras !**

 **Lia9749 : Oh, t'en fais pas, j'ai plein d'idées de Marichat, c'est mon pairing préféré après tout ^^ Haha, y a vraiment rien de honteux à aimer Miraculous ! C'est tout simplement magnifique et j'essaye de convertir mes amis à ce fandom, j'ai fais des progrès.**

 **Anayastasia : Oh mon Dieu, ce serait trop fun ! Bizarre, mais fun. Il faudra demanda à ton (ou ta) conjoint de se faire tatouer Tikki ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Si j'étais Thomas Astruc, ça se saurait.**

 **OS 3 : Chat!Marinette.**

* * *

Marinette blâmait Plagg pour toute la malchance, les nouvelles habitudes étranges et ses problèmes de tous les jours. Elle le blâmait, mais elle n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde. Bien sûr, son addiction pour le lait, sa nouvelle phobie pour la pluie et cette satanée habitude qu'elle avait de ronronner parfois, elle s'en passerait bien. Mais Plagg –et ça la tuait de l'admettre- l'avait aidé à changer…peut-être pas à mûrir, parce que pour un être de plus de cinq mille ans, le kwami était drôlement immature, mais à changer pour le meilleure. Marinette avait cessé de se faire du souci pour tout et rien, elle avait cessé d'avoir une piètre opinion d'elle-même simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Marinette avait appris à prendre gout au simple plaisirs de la vie…comme de faire une sieste sur son balcon en buvant du lait en compagnie de Plagg. Et surtout, l'opinion des autres avait cessé de l'atteindre.

Le Lundi, Marinette arriva en classe avec dix minutes de retard. Elle offrit à madame Bustier son plus beau regard de chaton repentit et réussi à s'en sortir sans aucun avertissement. Elle était très reconnaissante envers Plagg de lui avoir appris à résister aux yeux de chaton et comment les faire elle-même.

Le Mardi, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Juleka avait ramené une boîte en carton avec elle en classe. Elle avait déposé la boite au fond de la classe et dès le moment ou ses yeux se posèrent dessus, Marinette perdit complètement le control de ses facultés…humaines. Elle s'éloigna d'Alya sans même un regard pour la reporter et s'avança a pas de loup (ou plutôt de chat) vers la boîte. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent tandis qu'elle tournait autour de sa cible telle une prédatrice. La taille était bonne. La taille était même parfaite. Elle fit entrer une jambe, puis la deuxième avant de se recroquevillé sur elle-même.

-Mari…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Alya d'un air abasourdi.

Marinette qui avait fermé les yeux de contentement les rouvrit sous le choc. Sa classe entière l'observait avec des yeux ronds et elle était presque sûre d'entendre les caquètements hystériques de Plagg retentirent dans son esprit.

-En quoi ça vous étonne ? C'est Marinette ! Fit Chloé d'un air de dégout et de dérision.

L'ancienne Marinette aurait rougit, bégayé des excuses et se serait enfuit au Pérou. La nouvelle Marinette, se contenta de rester quelques secondes dans sa position à observer sa classe. Nathaniel rougissait comme si c'était lui qui avait décidé de faire d'une boite en carton sa nouvelle habitation devant toute la classe, Juleka semblait amusée tandis que Rose prenait de discrètes photos pour son scrapbook, Ivan et Mylène étaient choqués, le pauvre Max semblait avoir perdu la capacité de fonctionner devant ce comportement inexplicable et Adrien la regardait d'un air étrange… Alors Marinette se releva avec la grâce que Plagg lui avait apporté et sorti de la classe la tête haute. Elle jeta un dernier regard plein de regret à la boîte en carton. Leur amitié fut courte mais glorieuse.

Le Mercredi comme ils finissaient les cours à midi, la classe entière réussi à se débarrasser de Chloé et de Sabrina et décidèrent de déjeuner tous ensemble au Parc. Marinette avait apporté les desserts, Alya les repas, Alix les rafraichissements, Rose un drap suffisamment grand pour tout le monde et Max quelques jeux de sociétés.

Marinette ne saurait très bien dire ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, elle se rappelait avoir démoli ses adversaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils votent à l'unanimité qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de jouer, elle avait noyé sa déception avec du lait et s'était allongé en posant sa tête contre les cuisses d'Alya. Cette dernière avait distraitement commencé à lui caresser les cheveux tout en vérifiant ses mails, blogs et autres comptes. Après ça, tout était flou…et lorsqu'elle retrouva les esprits, c'était pour voir qu'encore une fois, elle était sujette aux regards de toute sa classe.

-Les humains ne sont pas censés ronronner ! S'exclama Max d'un air furieux.

Adrien avait commencé à la regarder de manière suspecte. Dieu merci, un Akuma était venu interrompre la chose. Ou plutôt merci Papillon.

Le Jeudi, Marinette arriva encore une fois très en retard. Elle n'essaya même pas de faire ses yeux de chatons à Madama Mendeleiv, sachant que la femme était insensible à ces tactiques. Plagg soutenait que seuls les gens sans âmes étaient insensibles aux yeux de chatons de ses Chats Noirs. Chloé la fit trébucher, un Akuma vint ruiner l'après-midi et Adrien avait un photoshoot après l'école et ne pouvait pas traîner avec eux. Plagg blâmait la loi de Murphy. Marinette blâmait Plagg.

Le Vendredi, Marinette -dont le corps était programmé pour dormir en fin de semaine- se réveilla à quatre heures du matin à cause du bruit que faisait le tonnerre. Elle retrouva Plagg sous son lit qui nia avec véhémence avoir peur. Un second coup de tonnerre la fit le rejoindre sous le lit. Tous deux maudissaient le réchauffement planétaire pour ce réveil brutal.

Elle arriva à l'école fatiguée, et après un commentaire de trop de Chloé, Marinette sortit son arme secrète. Elle offrit carte blanche à Plagg pour torture…euuh, faire une farce à la fille du maire. La blonde se retrouva avec des livres déchiquetés, des cahiers rempli d'une substance qui ressemblait à du camembert fondu mêlé à la salive de Plagg, des portes mines brisés, et quelques trous dans son sac hors de prix fait parce qui semblait être des griffes de chat.

Ne voulant pas rester en reste, Marinette décida de suivre son exemple. Le casier de Chloé se retrouva envahi par les araignées et elle paya des enfants pour qu'ils la bombardent de peinture. Palgg n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi fier…

Selon Plagg, un chat n'était jamais dans le tort. Et Marinette commençait à y croire, elle aussi.

* * *

 **Les chats sont persuadés d'être les rois de l'univers, tout le monde sait ça. C'est le genre d'animal à savoir qu'il est beau mais qui se fiche comme d'une guigne de ce que les autres pensent d'eux. C'est quelque chose que je referais je pense...Imaginez Marinette sous l'influence de l'herbe à chat !**

 **Sinon, je pense qu'un Marichat s'impose les gars...J'ai hâte de vous le poster !**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Ce n'est pas un Marichat, au final, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^**

 **Altaryas : Contente que cette Marinette plaise ^^ Je pense que c'est à refaire, dans ce cas.**

 **Bubullina : Tu as assez bien décrit la scène ;)**

 **Lia9749 : Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta gentille review ^^ Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. C'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de fanfictions avec Marinette et Plagg. Les deux ensemble seraient hilarants ! ^^ Imagine le chaos...**

 **Disclaimer : Miraculous machin chouette appartient à Thomas Astruc...précision, je ne suis pas Thomas Astruc.**

 **OS 4 : Papillon!Gabriel.**

* * *

Adrien n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de sa vie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père l'irritait au point qu'il devait se retenir de s'arracher les cheveux. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui, Adrien était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Plagg avait caché son stock de camembert dans ses chaussures sans le prévenir, Chloé s'était montré particulièrement collante interrompant sa discussion avec Marinette et un akuma avait interrompu un important examen qu'il avait passait des semaines à réviser… et sa Lady était tout aussi irritée que lui, si ce n'était plus. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui remonter le moral en lui offrant un de ses brillantes blagues ou en flirtant avec elle.

Il ne pouvait pas très bien reporter sa colère contre Chloé ou Plagg, quant à l'akuma, il avait déjà été purifié, il ne restait donc qu'une seule autre personne qu'il pouvait blâmer pour cette horrible journée.

Sans prévenir Nathalie, Adrien ouvrit la porte du bureau de son père brutalement la faisant rebondir contre le mur et posa avec force ses mains sur le bureau de Gabriel Agreste. Le père ne broncha même pas face au comportement inhabituel de son fils.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? Se contenta-t-il de dire, les yeux rivés sur sa tablette.

-Il fallait que tu envoies un Akuma en plein exam, un examen important que j'ai passé des semaines à réviser !

Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se remettre à son travail.

-Si tu m'avais donné ton miraculous comme je te l'avais demandé…

-Même pas en rêve, répliqua Adrien furieux de l'indifférence de son père.

-Hmm…Tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir échoué ton examen. Ton éducation est plus importante que de courir sur les toits de Paris dans un costume en cuire…en parlant de ton costume, j'aimerais bien l'étudier de façon plus approfondi pour pouvoir…

-Rah ! Sérieusement ! S'écria Adrien.

Le garçon était réellement à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Pourquoi fallait-il que son père soit un super vilain ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'être tout simplement effrayant ? Le pire c'était que Gabriel et lui n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que depuis qu'ils avaient découverts leurs identités secrètes.

-Si tu envoies encore un Akuma quand tu sais que j'ai un important examen, je…je…je…

-Tu quoi ? Fit Gabriel avec un air ennuyé.

Adrien plissa des yeux.

-Je vais me raser le crâne et tu pourras dire adieu à ton model de fils !

Gabriel éclata de rire.

-Tu ne feras jamais ça. Tu es trop vaniteux.

Adrien grimaça. Il était suffisamment humble pour admettre qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que son père disait.

Mais il n'allait certainement pas admettre sa défaite si facilement.

-Très bien, je vais laisser mes cheveux pousser plutôt. Je pourrais même essayer de me faire des piercings plus un tatouage ou deux. Je pense aussi que je vais arrêter de porter tes vêtements. Les baggy sont à la mode chez les jeunes de mon âge, tu le savais ? Nino pourrait peut-être me prêter une de ses casquettes…

Adrien sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant son père pâlir.

-Tu n'oserais pas, dit-il enfin en grinçant des dents.

-Je veux bien me teindre les cheveux en vert et me promener en tutu si c'est ce que je dois faire.

-Adrien, tu es mon fils, tu es un Agreste et tu…

-Si tu envoies encore un seul Akuma pendant que je passe un examen, je me mettrais à porter du maquillage. Je suis sûr qu'une de mes amies voudra bien me prêter son eyeliner.

Le père et le fils se toisèrent pendant une minute entière avant de se séparer en grommelant.

Trois semaines plus tard, Le Papillon envoya un akuma pendant un important test de Maths.

Le lendemain, Adrien sortit de chez lui en costume de clown sous les cris indignés de son père.

-ADRIEN, REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ! TU ES UN AGRESTE, TU AS UN DEVOIR ENVERS CETTE FAMILLE ET JE T'INTERDIS…

Pour toute réponse, Adrien lui tira la langue.

* * *

 **Ca, c'est l'influence de Plagg...c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense, c'était l'influence de Plagg, tout est de sa faute ! Un peu court, certes, mais je n'ai pas jugé utile de prolonger l'OS. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Maintenant, à vous de voter pour le prochain OS : Marichat, Ladrien ou un OS ou la classe entière découvre que Marinette est Ladybug ?**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
